yokai_crossoversfandomcom-20200214-history
Yo-kai watch across the 2nd dimention
Cold Open Edit (Open to a large pit, walking along a cliff with lava surrounding them, a chained up Nate, Hailey, Agent P, Candace, and team rocket are trudging to their doom. At the end of the path, a giant ferocious monster, the Goozim, is in a cage, it roars loudly, blowing their hair back) Nate':' I'll be honest, Hailey. I'm having a hard time putting a positive spin on this. But, I guess that's life, huh? One minute you're having the best day ever, the next you're being fed to a monster the size of a two-car garage. James: Yeah? Well, welcome to'' my'' life! (the Goozim roars, he gasps and hides behind a robot) Nate':' Huh. And everything started out so well this morning. (Ferb looks at the screen) Everything's Better with USApyon Edit EARLIER THAT DAY (Pan in to the kids' bedroom. The yo-kai watch: Across the Second Dimension logo fades in, and shortly after its tagline, "In Fabulous 2D", pops in.) (Nate's alarm clock rings 7:00 and a mechanical arm emerges out of it and pokes a sleeping Jibanyan awake. He purrs, waking Nate and Hailey) Nate: Good morning, Perry! Now that's the way to wake up. (He hugs Perry) This is gonna be the best day ever. (The kids get dressed and ready for the day) (Song: Everything's Better with USApyon) ♪We consider every day so funny♪ ♪To spend it with a Bunny♪ ♪We're always so ecstatic♪ ♪'Cause he's semi aquatic♪ ♪Our Ornithorhynchus anatinus♪ ♪Brings smiles to the both of us♪ ♪Life's never fuddie duddy♪ ♪With our long-eared buddy♪ ♪When we're brushing our teeth, It's better♪ ♪Tying our shoes,♪ ♪(Oh yeah!)♪ ♪It's better♪ ♪Combing our hair, It's better♪ ♪Like we're a cheese sandwich and he's the cheddar♪ ♪Blinking our eyes, It's better♪ ♪Breathing in and out, It's better (So much better)♪ ♪Sitting in a chair, It's better♪ ♪And taking a bath is just a little bit wetter♪ ♪Every day is such a dream♪ ♪When you start it with a monotreme♪ ♪He's blue-furred and he's flamed tailed and spacy♪ ♪(You know that he's spacy)♪ ♪Everything's better with Usapyon♪ ♪(Everything's better with Usapyon)♪ ♪Everything's better with Usapyon♪ ♪(Everything's better with Usapyon)♪ ♪Everything is better with Usapyon♪ ♪(Everything is better, everything is better with Usapyon)♪ ♪Everything's better and we♪ ♪Just want to tell you, Usapyon♪ ♪Everything's better with you (Better with you)♪ (Nate, Hailey, and Usapyon slide down the staircase railing and land in a pile on the floor.) Mr. Adams: Good morning, boys. Mrs. Adams: Happy anniversary, Perry. Phineas: Oh, that's right! Gosh, I can't believe it's been five years. I remember the day we first got you. (Flashback to 5 years ago, Lawrence and Linda take a younger Phineas, Ferb, and Candace to the "O.W.C.A. Animal Rescue Center") Lawrence: Come on, kids. Pick out any pet you want. Linda: Oh look, Phineas! This one's looking at you! (picks up Phineas and shows him a cat) Lawrence: And this one's looking at you, Ferb! (picks up Ferb and shows him a dog) Young Candace: (walks through the aquarium section and all the fish swim away as she approaches) Why won't anything look at me?! (Phineas and Ferb approach a baby Perry) Young Phineas: Ferb! This one's looking at both of us at the same time! (Baby Perry chatters) Linda: Awww... Young Candace: That thing?! You're kidding, right? (A female store employee approaches them) Store employee: Is there something I can do for you? Lawrence: Ah, yes, we'd like that one, please. Store employee: (surprised) You'd like to adopt a platypus? Lawrence: Oh, is that what it is? Well, yes! May we have him please? Store employee: '''Okay. '''Young Candace: What would you even name a platypus? Phineas: (Narrating) 'Course, Ferb and I knew exactly what to call you. Young Phineas and Ferb: (simultaneously) Bartholomew! (Baby Perry chatters) (Present) Phineas: And then when we got you home, we renamed you Perry. And gave you this locket! (Phineas reaches into Perry's fur and pulls out a webbed foot-shaped locket on a collar. He opens the locket around Perry's neck, revealing three pictures, one of young Phineas, Ferb, and Perry) Look how young we all were. Candace: (in her room, talking with her cell phone) Hey, Jeremy. You wanna go to the mall? Jeremy: (At his house) You know, I'd love to, but my dad is taking me to check out his old college today. Jack Johnson: (runs in) Boo-ya! Go Polecats! Boo-ya! (he runs away) Jeremy: He's already set up an interview with the academic adviser. Can you believe that? Candace: Gee, Jeremy. I forgot you're a whole year older than me. A trip to college? Heh-heh.. That's, that's really great. Okay, well, I'll talk to you later. Bye. (Hangs up phone and picks up a stuffed teddy bear with a picture of Jeremy taped to its face) (to the teddy bear) Oh, Jeremy! In the blink of an eye, you'll be moving on to the next phase of your life. You'll be going to college and wearing tweed jackets with patches on the elbows! You'll be so mature! And look at me! I'm a child! Jeremy, you'll see! I can mature! Starting with taking this silly photo off. (rips off photo. gasps) Oh, Mr. Miggins! (hugs it) Have you been there the whole time? Platypult Baseball Edit (The two boys are in the backyard; Ferb is placing a baseball on Perry's tail) Phineas: (holding a baseball bat and tapping the home plate) All right, looks like the pitcher's ready, and...batter up! (Ferb scratches Perry's neck and Perry's tail snaps forward, flinging the baseball toward Phineas) Batter batter batter, swing! (swings at the baseball and hits) Oh yes, sports fans! That may be the best hit ever in the history of platypult baseball!(Ferb checks the "Platypult Baseball World Record Book" and gives Phineas a thumbs up) And the crowd exhales loudly through their mouths! (imitates a roaring crowd) (Ferb uses the remote control baseball glove to guide the ball back) And Fletcher snags the pop fly! He's out! Isabella: (enters) Hi, Phineas! What'cha doin'? Phineas: Turning Perry's involuntary reflex into sporting event. Isabella: Hi, Perry! Can I try? (scratches Perry's neck and the baseball is catapulted out of the yard) Phineas: Whoa, mama! Nice shot, Isabella! Baljeet: (enters along with Buford) Did someone lose a ball? Phineas: Yeah, we were just playing platypult. Baljeet: Oh, I love Platypus-themed sports! (Buford looks slightly annoyed at this) Phineas: You know, if we had two Perrys, we could put a net between them and play platypult badminton! Buford: Who's Annette? Phineas: Ferb, that's it! I know what we're gonna do today! Buford: No, seriously. Who's Annette? (They finish up a mechanical platypult) Phineas: Okay, everyone. I think the tail is all set. I'll just go check with the foreman. Isabella: (noticing Perry's absence) He's gone! Phineas: Hey, where's Perry? (he checks under the machine) Did he really slip away? On his anniversary? Sometimes it seems like Perry's missed every single cool thing we've done all summer long. I guess he can do whatever he wants. After all, it's HIS day, right? (Perry is shown hiding behind the tree, his fedora on. He throws a pebble at the fence) Baljeet: Hey, what was the small noise? Phineas: Let's all go walk over to it! Agent P's Mission Edit (Perry slips into the house while they're gone, he goes to the couch and pulls back a mirror over it, revealing a hole, he goes in and rides a vacuum tube down to his lair, passing by Pinky the Chihuahua and other agents, as he lands at his seat, Major Monogram is on screen) Major Monogram: Ah, good morning, Agent P. Uh, quick word. Recently you've been having some close calls, and your host family has nearly caught you sneaking into your lair several times. No need to remind you, but I'll do it anyway, that if your cover's blown, you'll have to be transferred to another city, with another host family. (Perry looks unamused) And we both know you wouldn't like that. (chuckles) I remember the day you were first assigned. (Flashback to when the Flynn-Fletcher family was just walking out of the adoption agency with their new platypus) Female store employee: Enjoy your platypus! Lawrence: Thank you! Cheerio! (the employee takes off her head, revealing it's a mask. Under it is a younger Carl with braces on) Younger Carl: (into a headset) Agent assignment complete, sir. Younger Monogram: (inside a computer-filled room) Good job, Carl! If you keep up the great work, you'll make unpaid intern in no time! (Present) Carl: (off screen) And I did! Major Monogram: Don't get cocky, Carl! Agent P, as you know, every operative is equipped with an auto-scan replication device, just like the one in your hat. We've been using the information you've gathered to replicate each and every one of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's inators. Our top men have been analyzing them to determine if they've been getting smarter or dumber. And, to be honest, the jury's still out. Now we find out that he's in the process of building an alternate dimension-related inator. Your assignment is to stop him, before he finishes building it. Behind you, rising dramatically from the floor, is Carl with some high-tech devices that you might find useful. (A platform rises with dramatic music, on it is a large container of devices) Carl: (off-screen) Um, Sir? Hello? I didn't step on in time. Would you mind lowering the platform again? Major Monogram: Oh, great, let me... cue the music again. (Rewind dramatic music and plays it again as Carl rises with the platform this time) Carl: Voilà, monsieur! (He shows a wristwatch) This first item is our new wrist-communicationizer. It has many applications that will help you in the field. For example, a powerful directional electro-magnet. It will draw any metal object to you. (He pushes a button and his glasses are drawn to it) See? And these are aluminum! Major Monogram: Quit goofing around, Carl, and show him the hologram. Carl: Yes, sir. (he pushes a button on the watch and turns on hologram of Major Monogram) Major Monogram: Hehe. Pretty nifty, huh? (from the hologram) With this device, you'll be able to contact me anywhere at anytime, but don't call between 3:30 and 4:00, because...that's when I take a shower. Whoa wee, wait a minute. (Points to Monogram on the big screen) Is that... me? Carl: Oh, no! His holographic projection has become mesmerized by his video image! I better shut it off. (He shuts off the hologram, then points to the watch again) And if you push THIS button, it'll give your adversary an incredible ice cream headache. (He pushes button and immediately screams and holds his head in pain, then stops) It's gone. You better watch where you point that. (He hands the watch over to Perry) (Candace, inside her room, is shown packing her belongings into a cardboard box) Stacy: (enters) Hey, girl. Uh, what are you doing? Candace: Stacy, Jeremy's going to college soon, and here I am concerned with busting my brothers to my mommy and living in this NURSERY. (She picks up a ceramic unicorn) A unicorn! A UNICORN, Stacy! (mockingly) "Hi, I'm six!" You've GOTTA help me get rid of all this junk. Stacy: Wow, bold move! Candace: Yep! Goodbye, childhood folly. Hello, carefree, undemanding, adult life! Linda: (enters) Yeah, good luck with that. Candace, your father and I are off to the movies. While we're gone, you're in charge, okay? Candace: Okay, Mom! (to Stacy) And you know, I'm even thinking of giving up on busting my brothers. Stacy: The irony is, that as a grown up, you don't NEED to tell your mom. You can just bust them yourself. Candace: (gasps) That's it! Stacy, I'm old enough to bust them myself! Stacy: That's what I just said. Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated Edit ♪Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!♪ Doofenshmirtz: Now, Perry the Platypus, quake in terror, as I punch a hole through to another dimension! (shows his Other Dimensionator) Behold! The Other-Dimensionator... Norm: Sir! Doofenshmirtz: What? What? Norm: (in front of a large buffet table) I've finished setting up the buffet. Doofenshmirtz: Oh, for crying out loud, Norm. I was in the zone! Norm: I just thought you were playing with your doll. Doofenshmirtz: It's not a doll, it's a stand-in. Pretendy the Practice-pus, see? I wonder if Perry the Platypus practices with a fake me? It would be nice to know he cares enough...(tennis ball eye falls off the stand-in) (Cut to Phineas and Ferb's backyard, the mechanical platypult is finished and Phineas and Ferb are inside the giant shuttlecock) Phineas: All systems are green. Prepare to launch on my mark. T-minus thirty and counting. 29, 28, 27, 26... (at Perry's lair) Carl: ...Of course, you'll only need this if you're attacked by one of the royals or a member of Parliament, so it's probably okay to leave the safety on. And here's your brand new rocket-car. (He shows it as Perry gets in and starts it) Sweet huh? Good luck, Agent P! (Perry rides on the car) Major Monogram: Uh, Carl? Did you tell him the accelerator's a little touchy? (The rocket car roars off, hitting the ceiling directly) Carl: I think he knows, sir. (at the backyard) Phineas: ...3, 2, 1, service!